The present invention relates to an airbag device in which an airbag is inflated to protect an occupant in the event of vehicle collision. More particularly, the present invention relates to an airbag device of which an airbag has an improved configuration accomplishing more effective protection of an occupant.
The following publications are generally related to airbag devices, however, none of the publications has a suggestion or disclosure of the same or similar device and structure proposed by the present invention. The publications are: Japanese Patent Publication No. H08-32511; Japanese Patent Publication No. S49-23176; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H04-56655; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H06-191366; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H06-171447; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H05-58243; Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-118341; and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H11-5505.